


You're a smoking gun

by capeofstorm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to get Jack in the mood like the sight of Ianto with a gun. Set in season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a smoking gun

The shrill sound of a fired gun echoes through the base. Jack turns his head towards the sound and furrows his brows. Owen, Tosh and Gwen went home earlier and he was sure Ianto has gone as well but apparently not. He looks at the dull papers in front of him and weighs his options. He’s up and out of his chair in a matter of seconds, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He stalks to the training room, his fingers combing quickly through his hair to make it look just _so_.

He walks into the room and catches his breath. There, in front of him is Ianto – his jacket resting over the back of a chair, his vest undone, the sleeves of his white shirt folded up, his tie loosened, the tightly fit trousers showing off his arse. Ianto’s forearms flex every time he raises the gun to aim at a target. He fires and the bullet pierces the cardboard off mark. A frown mars Ianto’s face and he lowers the gun to change his ammunition, his fingers disassembling the gun deftly. He picks up a new clip from the table and loads it up. He raises the gun in one hand, his wrist held up stiffly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the words are out of Jack’s mouth before he thinks them through.

Ianto startles and turns around to look at him. He looks ready to apologise and Jack really can’t have that.

“Your wrist will snap if you use a bigger calibre, you know. Don’t keep it so stiffly, it’s a bad habit.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you for the advice,” Ianto replies in his office voice, something he knows irritates Jack to no end.

Ianto turns around to face the targets again, his wrist looser than before and fires; he is still off mark but closer than the shot before. Jack smirks as he stalks closer to him, his left hand going around Ianto’s hip, the other going to guide his hand. Jack makes no excuses as he plasters himself along Ianto’s back, his chest pushing firmly against Ianto’s back.

“I’m really tempted to use ‘is it your gun or are you happy to see me’ quip,” Ianto deadpans as he feels Jack’s hardness pressing into him.

“You just look too damn sexy with a gun. Now concentrate,” Jack admonishes him, his mouth by Ianto’s ear.

“Figures that violence gets you up.” 

Jack decides to let that one slide as he manoeuvres Ianto’s arm into the right position. His fingers glide along Ianto’s skin, caressing it lightly.

“I want you to be able to shoot the target in the right spot. Who knows when I might need you to swoop in and save my like a prince on a white horse.”

Ianto nods his agreement, his finger going to the trigger. Jack’s hand covers his and positions his hand at a slightly different angle. Ianto pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the mark. He pulls the trigger again and again, emptying the clip into the target. Jack’s left hand tightens around Ianto’s hip, his fingers digging into the cloth covered skin.

Ianto lowers the gun down the length of his body, Jack’s hand following his. He can feel the air Jack breathes on his skin and he shudders.

“It’s not violence that gets me up. It’s you, Ianto Jones. The image of you caring for me enough to pull that trigger...” Jack murmurs into his ear, his lips pulling on Ianto’s earlobe.

Ianto sighs at that, his fingers loosening around the gun. Jack catches it and puts it on the table. Ianto turns around in Jack’s half embrace and looks at him for a long time, his eyes taking in Jack’s features like he wants to memorise them. Jack can’t stand it, can’t stand the finality of it so he leans down and presses his lips hungrily against Ianto’s who responds quickly. Their hands roam their bodies, Ianto’s palms coming up to cradle Jack’s face, his thumbs caressing the skin under Jack’s eyes. They both breathe heavily when they part and Ianto’s looking at him like that again.

“I would pull the trigger for you. I already did.”


End file.
